Hidden Behind the Mask
by Amethyst Rose Chance
Summary: Amethyst Rose Chance is apart of the Hidden World. She is one of the most powerful as so is her family. Which makes the the Vampire Huner's main target. Will they be able to win against them? Or will they lose?
1. Chapter 1

She laid in the bed, facing the ceiling. Her heart beat was beating uncontrollably. She gathered enough of herself to let out an ear piercing scream. Her scream echoed through the emptiness. Her heart fell when know one showed. She sat up and slid out of bed, ignoring the pain. _You are Amethyst Rose Heart. You can do this, She thought harshly to herself. She instinctively made her way to the door, that lead out of the pitch black room. She pushed it open and light flooded the room._

_She stepped out in the hallway. The walls around her were old and brown. It gave her the chills as she scanned up and down the long hallway. She walked towards the right of the hallway, following her gut. She walked and walked. The old brown walls never changed. Then what seemed to be her sister yelling. She heard, "Rose! Are you here?" It was Alexia. Her oldest sister. She called her by her middle name incase an enemy was around. Amethyst darted toward her sister's shouts. _

_As I ran following my dear sisters voice, hope swelled inside of me. I ran faster with every step I took. I raced down the hallway and before I could stop myself, I ran right into a girl. She was tall, with long blackish brown hair. Beautiful silver mist looking eyes. Her pale face reflected in the light and making her face looked rosy red. Her pale pink lips spread into a smile, showing teethe as white as pearls. "Rose!" The girl said. Her voice sound like a gentle beach breeze. She didn't have to try to make herself heard. Every head would turn to her as soon as she spoke. Then my memory came back. "Ale- Lilly!" I said, stopping myself from saying her real name._

_She nodded and pulled me into her arms. "I'm so glad your alright! I cant believe those nasty vampire hunters would capture a 15 year old girl in her sleep! Worst of all, you haven't eaten a thing in a week! Your as skinny as a string!" She said, looking at me directly in the eyes. "I'm alright. How do we get home?" I asked. She winked at me and said, "Don't doubt your 18 year old sister." Alexia said in a mischievous tone. I giggled. She took my forearm and took me down another long hallway. "Where the heck are we?" I asked. "The V-H main headquarters. Don't worry. Elizabeth, Seth and Jake smoked them out. Easy.." She stopped and looked at me. "Peasy." I finished for her, with a smile on my face. She continued walking. _

_She pulled me into a large room. Three huge couches and a couple of tables were about the room. A flat screen TV was hanging on the wall. On one of the three huge couches sat Elizabeth, Jake, Seth and Rosemary. "Amy!" They chanted when they saw me. "Her memory is a little blurry. Give her a bit before you expect her to remember you." Alexia said. I walked over and sat beside Elizabeth and Rosemary. _

_I looked at little Rosemary. Her feet were dangling off the edge of the couch. She was just a little 6 year old full of pain, rage and happiness. Her light brown hair feel around her face down to mid-back. Her green eyes would see right to your heart. Her heart shaped face with her pink lips covered her small white teeth. Her voice would ring like little bells chiming in the wind. I remembered her as "Our little Sun Beam". Her pink and yellow sun dress was blood stained and ripped. She looked up and me and grinned, "I got to fight, Amy!" She said cheerfully. "I can tell, Sun Beam." I said. She giggled and laid back on the couch. "Our little trooper fought her heart out today. She did a great job." Jake said moving the little girl to where he head was in his lap. Jake and Rosemary were biological brother and sister, but were adopted into my family when Rosemary was just a baby. A few years later my parents had died, leaving us in the care of my loving grandmother. _

_I pulled my gaze away from the beautiful little girl, to look at my adopted brother in the eyes. He had the same color hair and eyes as Little Rosemary. He was tall and sturdy. His shirt was ripped and blood covered. He had a deep cut down his arm. Jake was my age. 15 years old. His oval shaped face and light tan made him look intimidating. "Fight hard?" I asked. "You bet." He nodded once and grinned. I smiled back. I turned my attention to Elizabeth. _

_Elizabeth's dark brown hair fell down to her back. With her light purple mist looking eyes and pink pale cheeks highlighted her pale face. Her long eyes lashed fell down on her cheeks when she would blink. She was average in height and slim, like Alexia. Its is very difficult to tell their voices apart. "Lizzie?" I asked. "Yeah, Amy?" She said. "Ok. I was just making sure. My mind is still whirling." I said. "Ok." She answer. Elizabeth was 17 for sure. _

_I looked at Seth. He could be Alexia's twin. I looked at Alexia who was sitting beside him. "Yes, we are twins." Alexia said before I had a chance to even open my mouth. I nodded. His short hair was the same color as Alexia's. His eyes were the darkest blue I had ever seen. His face was oval shaped and tired. "When will we go home?" I asked. Rosemary's sleepy eyes glanced at me. "I am not sure." Her bell of a voice was weak and tired. "How about now? Rosemary wont be getting any sleep until we get home and I don't think Amy will, either." Jake said, smoothing out his little sisters hair. Seth stood up. "Lexi, think you can make it to the car?" Seth asked. She stood up, strongly. "Yes I can." She snapped. Elizabeth stood up as well. "Same here." She commented. Rosemary sat up and clung to my are._

_I pulled the little girl in my lap. "Think you can carry her? I doubt she will be able to walk." Jake said. "Yeah, I can carry her." I said and stood up with Rosemary in my arms. I followed Seth, Alexia and Elizabeth out the door. Jake stayed right behind me. We walked through the hallways, twisting and turning. At one point I even thought we would get lost. We passed all kinds of rooms and doors. Finally we came to the door that lead outside. Seth opened it, and the first thing I saw was the beautiful summer sunset. The summer evening wind breezed blew my hair back. I took in a deep breath of fresh air. I saw a two door large Ford truck. It was black with a white strip wrapping around it. _

"_Come on! Get in!" I heard Elizabeth shouting, bringing me back from my daydream. The were already in the truck. I hurried over and climbed in the back. Jake and Seth sat in the front, arguing over how to get back. Alexia sat in the middle, leaning forward over the seat and giving them the right directions. Elizabeth sat in the window seat. She had her headphones in, tuning out everyone else. Rosemary curled up in my lap and soon, she drifted off to sleep. I laid my head back and went to sleep. _


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was laying in a bed. I was in a very familiar room. I turned my head. I saw Rosemary laying in a different bed on the other side of the room. Then I realized where I was at. I was at home. I slid out of bed, not waking up Rosemary. I crept over to the door and out of the room. I walked downstairs. I saw Alexia, Elizabeth, Seth and Jake sitting at the table whispering to each other.

"Hey." I said softly. Their head jerked up to meet my eyes. "How long have you been down here?" Jake asked. "Not long. I just came down the stairs." I answered. He sighed with relief. I practically skipped over to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a bottle of water. They all watched my closely. I gracefully danced over to the table and took on seat the table top. "So, why are you guys so happy I didn't hear any of your conversation?" I asked, smiling brightly. They fell silent. I elbowed Seth, jokingly. "Tell me!" I said. "No." Elizabeth replied, harshly. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I snapped.

She growled. "Alright. Don't tell me, but don't think you can beat me in this little game your playing. After all, little sister's can eavesdrop." I said, mischievously. I slid off the table top and walked back to the top of the steps. I started to continue back to my room, but hearing my older siblings whispering stopped me. I stood still at the top step, completely out of sight. Then I heard,

"_Do you think Amy remembers what she is?…." _The whisper was defiantly Jake's.

"_She has to remember…."_ That voice was defiantly Elizabeth's.

Then I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down and Rosemary was watching me. "Are you listening in on them?" Her voice of bells questioned. I put my hand over her mouth and quickly took her to our room. Once in our room, I took my hand of her mouth. "Were you listening to them?" She questioned again. "Yes, I was. I had to." I answered her. "You shouldn't have." She said. "You know what the were talking about." I spoke quickly. "Yes, I do." She replied simply. "Then tell me." I commanded. "I cannot." She answered.

I stood up and brushed out of the room and walked down the steps. I came to the table. I rested my hands on the table, Alexia, Jake, Elizabeth and Seth looked at me. "What?" They asked. "What am I?" I demanded. "You're a vampire, witch, and shape shifter." Jake replied. My jaw dropped, "What kind of sick joke is this?!?!" I exploded. "We aren't joking." Elizabeth said. I reeled back to punch her, Seth grabbed my arm. "LET GO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs while trying to pull away. He laughed. I kneed him in the stomach. I reeled back with my other arm and got a punch in at Elizabeth's stomach. Jake stood up and grabbed my other arm. I kicked him in the chest. I twisted my wrist back to where it would only hurt him and not me. I heard a cracking noise and he let go of my arm.

"Calm down!" Alexia shouted, with her head hidden in her hands. "You guys are so mean!" I shouted. Seth let go of me. I backed away. I glanced behind me and saw the front door. Laying on a table by the door was my purse. I turned and dashed for my purse. I flung the door open and raced out into the night. I ran and ran. I never heard a single footstep behind me. After who knows how long of running, I finally stopped and sat down on the ground, with my head in my hands. "Why did they do that to me?" I asked myself. _Because their jerks, I thought. _

_I opened my pursed and pulled out my cell phone. I called the only person, I knew that would help me. It rang three times._

"_Hello?" I heard grandma's sweet voice answer._

"_Grandma, I need your help." I said._

"_What is it, My dear Rose." She asked._

"_Alexia, Elizabeth, Jake, and Seth played this horrible joke on me, right after I got home from being kidnapped. They said I was a vampire, witch and a shape shifter. I got so mad I ran out. What should I do? I know I overreacted and all, but still." I said more calmly than I would have expected._

"_My Rose, they weren't lying to you." Grandma said._

"_No you too!" I groaned. _

"_Go back home. I will be there and I will explain everything." She said softly, then I heard the line go dead. I slid the phone back into my purse. I stood up slowly and started walking home. I felt a chill go down my spine, then I heard the crackling of leaves behind me, as if someone were walking towards me. I froze._


	3. Chapter 3

**Seth's POV**

I was sitting at the table with my lovable twin sister, my other sister, who I wonder if she is a demon, the other bone-head brother, and our little sun beam. We were all sitting in a silence. Then a faint, but very high-pitched scream came from the woods. Before a second though, "Amy! She's hurt! My sissy!" The little sun beam yelled. Rosemary jumped up and practically flew to the door. She flung it open and dashed out into the night. Jake was next to get up and follow the little girl.

Elizabeth took off after the both of them. Alexia placed a hand over her forehead and let out a low, painful moan. I immediately put my hand on her upper back, making sure she wouldn't fall out of her chair. "Lexi Bell? Are you alright?" I asked her. "Seth, its Amy. She is very scared. Her mind is racing. I'm getting a vision…." She trailed off, looking straight ahead of her. She was having a full blown vision.

***Alexia's Vision***

_Amy was laying on the ground. A man was standing over her with…. WOOD IN HIS HAND! She let out a scream and tried to crawl away. He simply stepped on her leg. There was a cracking sound. Amy winced._

***End of Alexia's vision***

**Alexia's POV**

After the vision, I went somewhat limp. I was leaning on Seth's strong hand. He put his arm complete around my shoulder. I looked at him and read his mind, _If she passes out, I'm in such trouble! _Seth thought. I smiled at him. I was being to wonder how pale and how sick I was looking.

"Seth, do me a favor, Go help find Amy. I have a bad feeling." I said weakly. "I'm not leaving you, Lexi Bell. I will go after Amy when you are feeling better." He said. "Go!" I shouted as loud as I could, my shout was no louder than a normal voice. He saw the force I put behind my words. He helped me to the couch. After I sat down, he took off running for the door. I relaxed a little at the thought my visions aren't always right.

After twenty minutes or so, Jake came into the living room. "Lex, you feelin better?" He asked. "Much better. Ya'll find Amy?" I asked. "Yeah, We had to take her to Grandma. She was pretty shaken up. She could barely talk. All she said was "That man" and "Stake."

"She wasn't staked, was she?" I asked very quickly. "Uh, no." Jake said, slowing his words some. "Ok. Just making sure." I said just as fast as before. He was probably wonder what was wrong with me. "Lex, did you have a vision?" He asked. I paused then answered, "N-…. Yes."

He sighed. "Where's Seth?" I asked. "Seth is…" He turned his head away from me. "Where. Is. He." I asked more forcefully. "He is… well… He got to Amy first. And he was…" He said slowly "HE WAS WHAT?!?!?!" I shouted as loud as a could, and since I was feeling much better, that was pretty dang loud. "He was staked." Jake said softly. "W-what?!?!" I asked, half shouting, half sobbing. "Lex, I'm sorry. Don't think I don't care. I really do. Its just I don't know Seth as well as you do." Jake said, taking a seat beside me and pulling my into a comforting hug. I cried and cried into his shoulder.

"Please no! No! Not Seth! NO!" I kept saying over and over again. Jake kept saying comforting words into my ear and patting my back. He didn't seem to care that I completely drowned his shoulder in tears. "My twin…" I whispered at last. Then I felt the presents of the rest of my family enter the room. Elizabeth took a seat on the other side of me and pulled me away from Jake. I placed my face in her shoulder and she hide her face in my hair. She was crying too. Rosemary climbed in Jake's lapped and cried. Grandma took a seat on the chair a dapped her eyes with a tissue. Amy sat on the other couch, pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, buried her face in knees and cried hopelessly.

"My dear children." Grandma spoke at last. Her voice was a little shaken, but not to bad. I looked up at her through my tears. "This is mostly for Alexia, since Seth was her twins. She has been around him longer and is closer to him." Grandma always knew what to say. She looked at me. "Alexia Lilly, use this to wipe your tears." Grandma handed me a tissue. I nodded and wiped my eyes. She called my by my first and middle name. I always like hearing my middle name. "Grandma, is there any spell or something that can bring him back?" Amy asked. Her voice was strong. She was determined to find out a way. I never saw her give up. "I'm sorry, Amethyst. It would any bring back his evil side, if he has one." Grandma said.

"He doesn't have one." I said in barely even a whisper. "I agree." Elizabeth said. "Seth is never mean." Rosemary said, still crying. Jake stroked her hair. "I wish my grandson was here. To calm all of you down. He was much better at that than me because I miss him just as much as you." Grandma said. Amy started crying silently again, putting her head back on her knees. Then there was a knock on the door. I had a good feeling. So I took a deep breath, stood up and went to the door to answer it.

**Hey ya'll!!!! I got my first two reviews. I am so happy! Thank you for reviewing! And this is kinda… sad. And sad is sooo not my thing. The next chapter will be happier. Well it is to me… idk bout you. :D ****and sorry how Alexia's vision is placed. I really didn't have a good line up for the vision part. Nor Alexia's POV or Seth's POV. Well if you want me to write more… PRESS THE MAGIC BUTTON (the review button. But its still magical. Haha)**


End file.
